The present invention relates generally to axial flow combines and, more particularly, to an improved method and apparatus for mounting concaves on a mounting frame for selective positioning relative to the threshing and separating rotor.
Axial flow combines of the type shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,543, issued on Feb. 10, 1981, to E. W. Rowland-Hill currently require a considerable amount of time and effort to remove and install the concaves on its mounting frame proximate to the threshing and separating rotor for cooperable operation therebetween to harvest grain crop fed therebetween. In such combine harvesters, the feeder and feed plate must be removed from the combine before the concave front support can be unbolted and then the concaves removed through the front of the combine. The installation of the concaves involves a reversal of this procedure.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved manner in which the concaves could be removed and installed without the need to disturb the infeed mechanism at the front of the combine.